


like i do.

by projectfreelancer



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer
Summary: olai is all the parts of odin that gil craves but can never have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/gifts).



> warning for manipulation between gil/olai and also for them getting it on in front of odin (not on purpose at first but).
> 
> also i'm in love with gil/olai on the side of gil/odin

He is nothing like his brother.

Where Odin is rough, Olai is smooth. Where Odin is bittersour pride hiding insecurities, Olai is purereal confidence that gleams like a knife.

Where Odin is beautiful, Olai is _gorgeous_.

Gil falls in _like_ with Odin. But he falls in love with Olai.

Olai lays him down on his bed like he’s worthy. All Odin has ever done was try to gut Gil, try to show him he’s unworthy, that Odin is his superior. But Olai treats him with respect. Olai treats him as if they are equals; as if Gil could pry his heart out with his mouth and Olai would still be breathe-taken.

Gil thinks of Olai and sees everything he’s tried to repress. He sees teeth on his neck, claws in his skin, everything that is dirtywrong spread out for him to indulge in.

Gil sees Olai, and he sees sin.

But Olai’s sins are different. He does not own a heathen’s soul like Odin. Not the wrong sins of Odin that crucify him. No, when he sees Olai’s sins, it is just a reflection of Gil’s soul. A sea of lust, men on their knees, Gil pressed into beds, hands and breathes drowning him—and Olai is the most beautiful of them all.

Olai is all the good parts of Odin (that Gil _craves_ ; his looks, his touch, everything mysterydark) with all Odon’s faults plucked out. Olai does not sing in blasphemy. Olai shakes Gil hand and caressed it. Olai calls him beautiful. Olai does not shatter like pride. Olai does not reject Gil.

Olai’s smile is something sinister as he looks at Gil. Something like hunting, something like _i enjoy when you run away._ Gil realizes he has never seen Odin smile in all the time they’ve known each other. The realization creeps up him like Olai’s fingers crawl up his arm.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Olai drawls, beautiful and not—not full of stutters like the lusting voice from his dreams. It is better; it is the voice of someone who wants to talk to Gil.

Olai’s fingers continue skimming against his skin, up his arms, against his throat, finding peace on his cheeks. Gil hums out. “You’re very…” and he swallows as Olai’s fingers move across his bottom lip. It’s gentle, like Gil is fragile. Like Olai is afraid to break him, as if Gil wouldn’t beg for it, his heart beating so fast it might just—

 **Inhales**. “Very forward.”

“I love beautiful things,” he’s saying, and he’s moving forward, and, “You’re very beautiful, Gil.” His eyes are darker than Odin’s too. _Empty_ , Gil thinks, and he wants to make himself at home in them.

And then something _holy_ happens, and Olai is kissing Gil. It’s innocent, purely sweet, and Gil wonders what would happen if Odin were to walk in on them right now. Odin, eyes-agape. Odin, mouth slick-open in anger. Odin, _jealous_ and revolted and sick with desire. Gil feels firelight his veins, and he opens his mouth for Olai’s tongue.

Innocence turns to pleasure, and Olai has him sat atop the kitchen counter, legs spread and slotting in between them standing. His mouth is devilishly heavenly, and Gil yearns for me. Olai’s mouth moving downwards, wet-spit kisses down his neck. His teeth graze his skin, and Gil thinks, _Heavenly_.

Heaven’s gates open up to Hell, and Odin walks in. Gil notices him immediately, as if his eyes were wired to find Odin. As if Titan himself made them connected. Soulmates ring in his mind, and Olai hasn’t stopped kissing at his neck.

It’s as if Olai knows Odin’s there, frozen in—in _disgust_ , not with pleasure, watching his brother and Gil. And Olai is whispering against Gil’s neck, loud enough that Odin must be able to hear, “My brother would never do this to you. He’s—he’s selfish,” and Olai bites down, rough-hard, and Gil grabs at his hair without looking from Odin. “He’d never realize how beautiful you are like I do. He’s never going to fuck you like I can.” Gil moaning at that; Odin has not even blinked yet. “I can make you beg for it, can treat you just how you want.” Gil and Odin haven’t stopped looking at each other; Gil wants to— _wants_.

And Gil feels fire drenching his entire being, the way Olai’s hands slide between Gil’s legs, and he—wants. Wants; wants; wants, and a moan slices at his throat, “O–lai,” and it’s broken, not the name he wants to scream, and Gil knows, and by the flushed-red look on Odin’s face, Odin knows. Odin knows, and Olai’s hands quicken as he palms through Gil’s pants.

And Olai is still talking in between biting kisses, “He’s vile. Odin doesn’t know how to love, and he’ll never love you. He’ll never kiss you; he’ll never fuck you, Gil. I’ll let you be all my mine. Odin’s selfish, Gil.” And Gil looks at Odin through tears that threaten to spill. And his hands are gripping tighter in Olai’s hair, but all he looks at is Odin. As if Olai isn’t there—as if it’s only ever been Odin and Gil.

“Odin,” Gil whispers, but it feels like a scream. And Olai’s hands quicken more, and he finishes Gil’s plea, saying, “He’ll never love you.” And Gil looks at Odin like a plea, like begging for forgiveness, _Is what he says true? Can you ever love me?_

But Odin blinks. And Odin licks his lips, and Odin turns out the room, and Odin is gone–gone–gone. Answers Gil’s question without even a word, and Gil feels the tears waterfalling down his cheeks, mind overwhelming. And he moves Olai back to his lips, anything to quiet him, anything to stop all of Gil’s fears from coming out of his mouth.

And Gil pulls away moments later, lips feeling spit-swollen and breathe shaking. He licks his lips, and looks into Olai’s emptyempty eyes, saying, “I don’t want him. I want you, Olai.”

And the name isn’t broken now, and Olai’s predator smile strikes fear in Gil, but he kissed him anyway.

He tries not to think of Odin.

(It doesn’t work very well)

 


End file.
